Dulcie
Dulcie is a baking-talent fairy. The only thing Dulcie loves more than making delicious treats is watching other fairies eat them. Dulcie appears in many of the books and appears to be one of the best bakers in Pixie Hollow. She is typically a background character, simply mentioned as being the baker in charge of breakfast, lunch and dinner. She is friends with Pell and Pluck. She also has a crafting station on Pixie Hollow Online, called Dulcie's Kitchen, where you can make cookies, which can increase your pixie dust, or silly sweets, which you eat with wacky results. Her specialty is Poppy Puff rolls and she loves her job but occasionally she has to take a break. Books Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg She appears close to the beginning of Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg, where she gives Prilla a poppy-puff roll so good Prilla thinks her talent is eating. At the end she makes Prilla an honoary baker, like some of the other talents. The Trouble with Tink She appears In The Trouble with Tink,'' reporting that the pie tins Tinker Bell had repaired earlier had caused the pies to turn into mincemeat pies (which taste terrible to fairies), and that the tea kettle she'd repaired wouldn't stop whistling until Angus stepped in and fixed it. Beck and the Great Berry Battle She appeared briefly in ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, when she served star-shaped cookies to the animal-talent fairies. Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand She is mentioned in Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, wishing to make a new kind of flavor. Fairies and the Quest for Never Land In Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, she and Marla made all of Gwendolyn's meals. Gwendolyn made her uncomfortable when she mentioned taking her home, but was still nice to her and even brought her a snack later. Towards the end she went with all the other fairies to capture Kyto, and provided meals to everyone. A Masterpiece for Bess Dulcie appears in A Masterpiece for Bess, when she asked Bess to paint her portrait. When the painting was finished Dulcie asked Bess to fix the wings, which appalled Bess because you don't ask art-talent fairies to redo their work. At breakfast, she and the other fairies understood when Bess said she wouldn't finish all the portraits quickly. Dulcie's Taste of Magic This story is the only one to feature Dulcie as the main character. When she almost ruins breakfast in Dulcie's Taste of Magic, Queen Clarion tells Dulcie to take a break from the kitchen for a few days. But as baking is her joy in life, she feels lost when she isn't there- and on top of that Ginger is trying to take the position of head baker away from her! When Lily warns her that this was how she lost her garden, Dulcie is at a loss. Later, Dulcie visits the library and finds an ancient recipe for comfort cake. The recipe involves gathering many ingredients, which Dulcie must find in secret. In so doing, she finally sees where the eggs, milk, wheat and other ingredients come from- before, she had taken them for granted, but now she began to appreciate the other talents fully. When Dulcie reveals her cake, it looks terrible- burnt and flat. But magically, it turns into a big, decorative, tower cake- and when the fairies try it, it's revealed to taste like whatever each fairy's favorite flavor is! Dulcie thus wins back her kitchen, and is back in business. However, she does learn to take a break every once in a while. Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse She appears in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse. Although she was afraid to let Silvermist help in the kitchen, she allowed her anyway. Disney Fairies Storybook Library In one of the stories in this anthology, Dulcie asks to join the other fairies on a camping trip. They agree, but Dulcie soon falls back- revealing that she's brought a mountain of cooking implements with her. The other fairies don't realize she's missing until she arrives late at night, but they appreciate it when she bakes them a huge cake. Four Clues for Rani She is Vidia's partner for the Fairy Treasure Hunt in ''Four Clues for Rani. ''She insisted that they needed to take maple-nut muffins with them on their treasure-hunting journey. Eventually she caused Vidia to snap by asking her if she wanted a muffin and was heard by Rani and Ronan in Echo Cavern. They were tricked by Peter Pan and the Lost Boys like the other fairies. Appearances ]] Main Books *Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg *The Trouble with Tink *Beck and the Great Berry Battle *Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand *Fairies and the Quest for Never Land *A Masterpiece for Bess *Dulcie's Taste of Magic *Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse *Four Clues for Rani Step Into Reading Books *The Fairy Berry Bake-Off Video Games *Pixie Hollow Online Plays *Case of the Missing Sparkles Trivia *Her name comes from the word dulce, which means "sweet" in Spanish and Romanian. Category:Book Characters Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Baking-talent fairies Category:Game Characters Category:Play Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters